Heart's Desire
by DaTenshi Yuki
Summary: Amu has one final art project before the end of her freshman year. Since it counts for a large chunk of her grade, it's important that her muse will encompass the theme. And Tsukiyomi Ikuto, in her opinion, is the only muse who fit in the category of a "Heart's Desire". But in return, Amu has to give him all her first. What does that even mean? AU Amuto story
1. An Eventful Introduction

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story, however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **An Eventful Introduction**

The assignment on the blackboard in the front of the room had everyone looking at it as their professor explained that the independent project would be counted as the class' final exam. One girl in particular, with golden eyes and pink hair, frowned at the theme of the topic.

Heart's desire

Their professor, Yuu Nikaidou, settled the class down as he tried to explain the main importance of their final exam.

"This final exam project is for you to think about your own take of the project. Throughout the whole semester you were only assigned to sketch what we have given you" he said as he took off his glasses to clean them, "However, in order to truly bring out your hidden talent, you have to create your own original and that is to produce your own type of art that only you can imagine."

Suddenly the bell rang and the sudden sound of it startled the brown haired professor, causing him to trip and fall, bringing down with him the neatly stacks of papers that fell on top of him.

The class laughed at him as he struggled to get off the floor. Laughing awkwardly, Nikaidou said, "Alright then, if you have any questions, you can ask them during office hours but for now, class is dismissed."

As everyone was getting ready for lunch, one girl stood up and walked toward the professor.

Nikaidou looked up and smiled, "Hello Himamori Amu-san, how can I help you?"

Slightly annoyed that he called the usual nickname donned on her by him, she retorted back a little, "It's _Hina_ mori Amu, Professor Nikaidou, and I want to ask a few questions in regards to the project."

Nodding his head, the professor picked up his bag and told her, "Come to my office if you want to talk. I figured you, of all people, would have a lot of questions about this."

Although the statement confused the pinkette, she nonetheless followed her teacher to his office. Following the tall man, Amu noticed a group of boys in particular talking by the windows.

One boy stood out in particular, and she noticed immediately the midnight blue hair and swept across his face. Beside the hair were also the dark blues eyes that marred his features.

" _Those eyes are beautiful…."_ was what she thought when she realized that they were staring right back at hers. Her instant reaction was to look down but she couldn't hide the blush that was creeping up to her face.

How embarrassing to be caught staring at someone. And it was also the guy who was dubbed to be the most popular person in school too! He probably thought she was a crazy fan-girl. After walking past the boys did Amu finally brought her head back up.

The boy who kept looking at Amu continued to follow his eyes on her until she went inside the teachers' office lounge.

One of the boys talking to the blue haired man noticed that he wasn't listening and waved his hand over his eyes, "Ikuto! What were you staring at?" he laughed as he turned around to see where his eyes were at but found nothing in particular behind him.

Blinking, Ikuto smirked as he turned back to his friends, "Nothing"

-w-

"What was it you wanted to talk about Himamori-san?" Nikaidou said as he went to make himself a hot cup of coffee.

Ignoring the little nickname, the pinkette got right on to it, "I'm a little confused with the theme of the project."

Smiling a bit, the professor sat down on his chair as he stirred the coffee in his hand, "Hinamori-san," he said as he sipped his coffee, "Out of the whole class, you can replicate any sketches with ease and I can see it."

Amu smiled slightly at the compliment because she could tell he wanted to say something else, "But at the same time I can't feel any emotions coming out of it. Your art content is perfect but it's cold. This is only a introduction class so I cannot dock any points but the contents."

The man sighed as he continued, "However, it is also a weeding out class. I picked this theme because if you have the intention to further their career in art you have to be firm about your choice. This also goes for the whole class"

Slowly nodding to let him know she was listening, he continued on, "I'm sure you'll find it," he said as he smiled.

After bowing to the professor, the pinkette head off back to her class to at least eat some of her lunch.

-w-

Stuffing a little bit of rice in her mouth, Amu looked out the window while thinking about the conversation she had with her professor.

Heart's desire…if she were to think about it in a more rational sense, it basically meant what the heart really wants. Something tangible, like clothes, food or good grades can be count as wants, right?

The pinkette frowned at the thought. This project seems much more involved than just a simple drawing. Suddenly she heard footsteps running up to her. Looking up, she smiled at the familiar face with blue hair as she said, "Hey Miki"

The said girl ran up to her and smiled, "I got my muse for the project!" she said as she squealed while reaching for one of the shrimp tempuras that Amu had in her bento.

Amu arched an eyebrow at her friend, "What's your muse?" she asked curiously. Miki was a girl whose artistic abilities go beyond anything Amu ever seen. The girl won an award at the age of four for her abstract paintings, and then at age ten she was featured in a popular art magazine for her beautiful watercolor painting that was bought by a wealthy curator who decided to put her art up in his museum. Though Miki could've continued her career as a painter, she chose to do animation, something she's still learning along the way because she liked to create stories, especially romantic ones.

It was shocking news in the art world, where everyone was hoping for more artworks produced by the blue haired girl. Her parents had to ask her a few times to make sure this was what she really wanted but the girl put her foot down about it, confirming that it is indeed what she really wanted to do with her life.

Sometimes Amu was a little jealous of Miki because the girl knew what she wanted to do, while the pinkette was still deciding if the art world is truly what she really wants.

"Amu, are you okay?" Miki asked concerned when she saw that the pinkette didn't look like she was focusing on her.

Giving an apologetic look, Amu said, "Sorry, I'm just a little tired but what did you say again?"

Blushing, Miki whispered, "Tsukiyomi Yoru accepted to being my muse."

Amu's eyes widened instantly as she couldn't contain the smile that was forming on her face, "That's great Miki! You've had a giant crush on him since forever."

"Shh! Amu, you're too loud! It was supposed to be kept a secret so don't blow it!" the blue haired girl was blushing even more as she sat by the desk that was next to Amu's, "I was so surprised that he didn't reject me, you know. Because when the assignment theme was out, everyone wanted to have the Tsukiyomis as their muse. But they rejected all the girls that came up to them."

With a sly grin, Amu leaned toward Miki, "You can ask him why of all people, he accepted your request."

Blushing, the girl shook her head, "That sounds pretty rude. What if he decides to back out?"

Shrugging, Amu decided to put her bento away seeing as lunch was almost over, "Well, doesn't it make you curious as to why?" Miki nodded as Amu continued, "You don't have to ask him now, you could ask him later when the project due date is midway into it."

Pondering on that thought, the blue haired girl smiled at that idea, "Yeah maybe I'll do that," she said right as the bell rang, signaling the five minute bell before class starts. Before leaving, Miki said as she clapped her hands in a prayer position, "we're starting today, so I won't be walking home with you, sorry!"

Giggling Amu shooed her away, "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it. I want to think about what I'm going to draw while I walk home anyways."

Miki whispered in Amu's ears, "You could try asking Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Maybe he'll say yes." She suggested before walked back to her class, not seeing the blush on the pinkette's face.

Amu thought about the suggestion as she looked out the window. Should she go through with Miki's suggestion? He is what most girls' heart's desire. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a junior majoring in music is a superb violinist. He came from a family of musicians. Everyone in school either knew him already or knows about him when they came to this school. Not only was he good at music, he was also very nimble in sport. Adding in his wealth and good looks, girls couldn't help but fall heads over heels for the guy. However, violins and sports weren't the only things he played.

Ever since Amu was enrolled into Seiyo University in her freshman year, the girl's bathroom gossip was all about the sophomore that had an infamous reputation during his freshman year. After she realized whom the girls were talking about, from then on she made it a rule to stay away from him as far as possible because she has seen catfights that involved the blue haired heartthrob and it wasn't pretty.

"Did you hear? Ikuto rejected all the girls who asked to be their model. As expected of my prince" Amu looked up to see one of the girls, Yamabuki Saaya, as she haughtily took her seat while the girls around her agreed.

Thank the high heavens up there that Nakayama Chiyoko wasn't here. Otherwise, there would've been more drama in the class over whose prince was who's and disrupting the entire class.

But what Saaya said dawned on the pinkette. Ikuto rejected everyone's request as a muse, which means she has zero chance of getting him to be her model if she asked.

And besides, she thought as she looked over Saaya who was laughing in a rather arrogant way, she rather not getting involve with the blue haired man if it means incurring the wrath of the most annoying girls in school.

Then her mind wandered to Chiyoko…. correction: two of the most annoying girls in school.

-w-

Deciding that she needed a lot of time to think about what would her muse be for her final project, Amu decided to take the longer route home. In fact, she should go to her favorite park for inspiration. The thought made her smile as she packed up her bag to leave school.

On her way out to the gate, she saw a large group of girls sitting on the bleachers as they shouted at the field. Looking up to see what the fuss was about, she immediately noticed a head of blue hair.

There was one brunette rolling the soccer ball toward one side of the field and he passed it to Ikuto who easily kicked it passed the defending goalie.

The girls screamed with excitement as Ikuto went to take a break. Amu looked on. She didn't know why she was amazed, as she knew that Ikuto was good at soccer and track. But every time she saw him playing or running, there was something about him that made the blue haired man stood out in her head.

The more she thought about it, the more she really wanted to ask him to be her muse.

Her eyes followed Ikuto as he drank his bottle of water. When he was finished, he looked at the girls and winked at them, making the screams even louder.

Sighing, Amu walked away from the field. Who was she kidding? _The_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto wouldn't accept the request of being a muse from someone like her. The girls in the class clearly said that he rejected all the girls who asked him. How would she be any different?

Deciding that it wasn't worth the thought she decided to go through what she had planned to do: go to the park. She didn't notice the blue eyes that was looking and following her way.

-w-

Sighing for the umpteenth time, the pink haired girl decided to stop thinking for the day.

She looked at her sketches once more to see if it would change her mind about using them but it was futile. She didn't feel any type of feeling that would elicit any desire from her.

Deciding it was best to go home and think about it more tomorrow, she started packing her things into her bag.

Just as she was finished, she heard a lovely melody in the near distance. The melody sounded familiar but she couldn't remember where she had heard it. She knew it came from a violin based on the sound but the music was unique to…

Quickly she ran toward the direction of the music. The more she went toward the direction the louder the melody became until she carefully hid behind a tree to carefully see who she thought it was.

And she was right.

The maker of the melody was none other than Ikuto.

Amu closed her eyes as she listened carefully to the beautiful sounds that flowed through him as he played. It was like a soft lullaby, with a happy feeling to it that made her mind feel content.

She looked at the man playing and saw how beautiful he really was. The way he was holding the violin, the graceful way he was playing the instrument and the way he portrayed those emotions with his face.

It was flawless yet imperfect at the same time.

"So beautiful" she whispered and immediately as soon as she said it, the music stopped.

Amu looked up at the abrupt silence and saw that Ikuto was staring right at her.

Faster than lightning, the pinkette immediately ran as fast as she could out of the park and didn't stop until she made all the way into the house, through the family living room as her mom asked if she had eaten yet to which the pinkette replied that she wasn't hungry, and all the way up to her bedroom.

After she closed the door behind her. The pinkette let her body fall to a sitting position.

Amu took several deep breaths to calm her beating heart. Did he saw that it was her? She hopes not! It would make for an awkward explanation.

In one day, and one day alone, the guy had caught her staring at him TWICE! Well, technically once, if he didn't know about just now.

Well, whether or not he saw her clearly, the pinkette learned something about the Tsukiyomi Ikuto that she should be careful about.

He has one _hell_ of a good pair of hearing ears.

-w-

After the bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch, Amu sighed as she took out her bento and walked out of the classroom. Since Miki was working on her project with Yoru, Amu decided to sneak up to the roof to have her lunch and continue to think about her muse.

As she made her way up the stairs to the top floor, she noticed the door was slightly ajar.

Thinking it was the janitor who had forgotten to lock the door, she opened the door a little and saw that someone was lying on the floor.

Scrunching her eyebrows, she walked closer toward the figure and immediately put a hand over her mouth to gasp as she saw who it was.

The blue-haired man had his arms hooked behind his head as he dozed off peacefully in the sun.

Slowly kneeling down, the pinkette looked at Ikuto's face and saw how peaceful he was as he slept.

He was almost like a child looking like this.

For some reason she couldn't help but whispered, "You really are beautiful". And as soon as those words left her mouth she put a hand over her mouth as she realized what she had done. Oh no! He's going to wake up and-!

But when she saw that his eyes were still closed, she relaxed and sighed.

"You have quite a bad habit of staring, little kitten."

That deep velvety voice startled her so much that she fell on her butt. So he had heard her!

The blue haired man sat up and looked at her golden eyes with his deep blue ones with a smirk, "You know that staring is rude right little kitten?"

Feeling her face flushing with heat, the pinkette stammered, "It was only for a few seconds b-because I thought something happened to you" It was such a pitiful lie and she knew it.

"Oh really? Then what about last night, when you were practically ogling at me."

"I wasn't ogling at you! I was just listening to you playing the violin!"

Ikuto smirked, "Aha! So it _was_ you at the park last night."

The pinkette went silent after that as she blushed ten-folds. How much of an idiot could she be! Stupid Amu! Idiot Amu!

"By the way," she heard him say as she was thinking of more ways to beat herself up mentally, "you have very good taste in panties."

"Eh?" the pinkette stupidly said and looked in the direction Ikuto was staring at and saw that she was practically giving him a full view of her upper thighs and the panty she was wearing.

At this point the pinkette felt her face completely on fire as she closed up her legs and sat in a seiza position. Glaring up at the man before her in complete embarrassment she yelled, "Pervert! And you were the one who said that staring was rude!"

At this point, Ikuto was already laughing uncontrollably and was trying to stop but the reaction the pinkette had made him laughed again.

Amu didn't know what to say as she saw the way he was laughing. It was something she doesn't see often on the male. But then again, she was always trying to avoid him like a plague because the last thing she needed was drama in her life.

High school was annoying enough with all of that bullshit; she didn't want to deal with that in college too.

When Ikuto finally calmed down from his laughing fit, he looked at the pinkette again and said, "You're too easy to tease. What's your name by the way?"

Shocked at the statement, the pinkette didn't know whether she should take it as an insult or a compliment. Her mind quickly went toward insult and she tried to combat against him, "Hinamori Amu! And you are such a pervert! I don't even know why I wanted you to be my muse!"

Amu gasped at what she had just said and face palmed herself. She could already see the smirk on the guy's face when she blurted _that_ out. Oh my god Amu! Could you be any more stupid!

Hoping she was wrong, Amu peeked through her hand and yep! As she thought, he was smirking at her with a glint in his eyes, "So you wanted me to be your muse, huh Amu?"

Blushing as she removed her hand from the face she sighed. Welp! She said it, she might as well be truthful about it, "It's not like you'll agree if I had asked."

Ikuto tapped his chin with an index finger as he playfully said, "I don't know, you didn't really askme it yet, so how could you be so sure."

"Eh?" she looked at the man and processed what he had just said. Did he mean he would agree to be her muse if she asked? But the way he said it sounded so egotistical!

Should she ask? She had wanted him as her model since yesterday and nothing else would do. But he's so arrogant! But there's two weeks left until the deadline and she wanted to get it started already.

She looked at the man through her flushed face and said, "Would you willing to be my muse for my art project?"

Smiling, Ikuto said, "Okay but under one condition, you have to-"

"It's okay!" Amu cut him off with a bright smile on her face, "I'll do anything as long as you're my muse."

Ikuto eyes widened and he smirked as he got up off the floor and extended his hand to her. Amu took it and he simply said, "Deal", before he pulled her up and kissed her fully on the lip.

It took Amu a few seconds to process what was going on and when she did, she gasped, giving Ikuto the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth.

At this point, her mind was yelling at her to push him away, but her body wouldn't move. The way he was holding her body made her heart beat and the way he was kissing her was making her melt.

Ikuto was coaxing her tongue to fight with his and she responding back. Soon enough it became a battle of dominance.

The overall sensation made her moaned in return.

As soon as she did, she pushed him away with as much force as she could.

"That will be my deposit, Amu. Thanks for the kiss." He said with a smirk. He looked up to see that the pinkette was completely frozen and her face was almost as reddish pink as a hot pepper.

"W-Wha-Why did you do that?!" she stammered and covered her face to hide her embarrassment.

"You said you'd do anything, Amu. I was going to tell you that my condition was that you let me do anything I want to with you," he explained with a laugh.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, I won't force you to have sex. I only take willing partners, and besides," he said as he opened the bento that the pinkette placed on the floor, "it's not like it's your first kiss,"

He was about to pop a tamagoyaki in his mouth when he heard her tiny whisper, "It was my first kiss."

Ikuto's head snapped so quickly he thought he cracked it, "What?!"

At this point, steam blew out from her ears, "I've never done anything with anyone before."

He had to make sure he heard that right. There was no way the girl was a virgin with the way she was kissing him before. Just no way! Even the girls who had more sexual experiences than her, as she so bluntly stated, didn't gave him as much satisfaction, as Amu had, when he kissed them.

Covering his look of surprise, his grin slowly morphed into a smirk. Wrapping the bento and carefully putting on the bench, he backed Amu to the fence, "Okay then, instead of letting me doing whatever I want with you, I'll take all your first. In exchange, I will only be your muse," he declared.

Before Amu could said anything, Ikuto licked her neck before he bit gently on her ear, "I'll see you later, _Amu,"_ he purred.

Amu squeaked in surprise as Ikuto walked away with her bento saying, "Thanks for your lunch in advance."

Her golden eyes widened at exactly what had just transpired in the last half hour of her life. She should be happy right? She got the first part of her project down. She got her muse. But why did she felt like she got the worse end of the deal?

Before her thought could go any further, her stomach grumbled. She held a hand over it.

Oh yeah, she was supposed to eat lunch on the roof….Looking at the clock, she saw that there was fifteen min left into lunch.

Then she realized that Ikuto had taken her bento with him. At this point, there was no way she would have time to get her wallet and get a meal before her next class started.

She growled as she screamed over the fence, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you jerk!"

 **This was an idea that I wanted to get out for quite a while now but never had the chance to form it in writing. There will be mostly seven chapters in this story but they would be very long chapters.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter and look forward to the next one! Let me know what you guys think of the first chapter!**

 **DaTenshi Yuki**


	2. The Deal

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story, however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **The Deal**

She ran as fast as her legs can carry her. The pinkette struggled to keep hold of her materials as she made her way to the isolated room down the hallway.

As soon as she was near the door, she opened the door with as much strength as she have left and yelled, "I'm here!"

Panting, she looked at the man sitting casually on the desk while smirking at her exhausted form as he said, "You're late".

Feeling a vein about to pop on her forehead, the pinkette opt out of snapping at him and instead, fetched into her bag for a bottle of water to quench her much needed thirst.

She didn't know why she always got so riled up easily. Amu always kept her cool and told herself to keep calm in any situation. But this man, for some odd reasons much to her annoyance, could make her blush, make her stutter and make her feel smaller than she felt she already was. Not small in an inferior way but the way he made her feel was something she has never felt before and whenever she would think about it, it confuses her so much that she decided to put it deep in the subconscious of her mind.

While thinking to herself as she drank her water, she didn't notice Ikuto staring at her lips; he was thinking of ways to kiss them again. After that short make-out session on the roof, the blue haired man couldn't believe that it was the pinkette's first kiss.

He definitely would want to kiss those lips again.

"Ikuto!"

The man snapped back to reality, with Amu's hands waving over him, "I need you to find a pose comfortable for yourself so you could be still for an hour," the pinkette said as she turned her back to him to take out her art supplies, "I'm starting the first portrait."

Ikuto smirked and walked toward her stealthily till he was right behind her. Before Amu turned around, he hugged her from behind, earning him a squeal of surprise and a back kick to the ankle.

Ikuto grunted slightly from the pain but didn't release his hold on the girl, "You have fast reflexes for sure,"

The pinkette was flustered as she said, "You scared me, you idiot! Now, let go!" Amu tried to squirm her way out but the hold on her tightened even more.

"Hey! What are you-!"

"Before we get to your portraits" he said, whispering lowly to her ears, "how about we settle today's payment first?" A ticklish feeling surged up within her as he nuzzled his nose on the left side of her ears. Whatever protest she was going to make died down as well.

This was the deal they made. She had to uphold her words. Besides, it's not like he was a bad kisser. The thought of what had happened at the rooftop had the back of her ears going red.

To make sure both parties abided by the rules, they agreed to switch the order of which payment to do first: today they would do things together first and then draw; the next time they meet, Amu could draw her portrait first and so on and so forth.

They hadn't really decided on today's order but since Ikuto was in the mood, she guessed this would be it first.

Ikuto grinned when Amu sagged her shoulders, signaling her agreement, "Just kissing right?"

Chuckling, he turned her around to see the blush coloring her cheeks as well, "Why Amu?" he teased as he lifted her face a bit "you want to do more than kissing?"

Shaking her head furiously, Ikuto chuckled a bit more before his lips descended upon hers.

The pinkette froze at the initial contact but relaxed when Ikuto rubbed her back. Still new to all of this, Amu let the blue haired man guide her. Ikuto urged her to part her lips and tilted his head to deepen the make out session.

Feeling the height difference, Ikuto slowly maneuvered himself to a chair, all the while not breaking their lip contact. He lifted Amu up to settle her on his lap and not before long their session started to heat up again.

Desiring more skin-to-skin contact, but not wanting to scare the pinkette, Ikuto put his hands on her hips and snaked his arms around her waist to pull her even closer to him. In turn the pinkette wrapped her arms around his neck.

After what felt like hours, but in reality, only a couple of minutes, Amu started to feel out of breath. Every time she tried to pull away for air, Ikuto barely gave her second before locking her lips with him again. She felt dizzy yet exhilarated at the same time. Her back tingled with delight, and she felt as if her body is melting.

One thing that has been on her mind for the past minute though was that she has been feeling something poking between her thighs. The pinkette didn't gave it any thoughts until she remember something long ago in her health education class.

Her heart stopped, and with all her might, she pushed herself off of Ikuto.

The blue haired man was confused as the warm body he was holding onto was suddenly standing over him. "I think we did enough for today," it was barely a whisper but Ikuto was still able to hear it.

Before he could say anything though, Amu told him to be comfortable so that she could get started.

It took him a while to realize what had just happened and when he did, the blue haired man looked down and saw the very noticeable tent in his pant.

Stupid body! That's why she stopped! His gaze went back to the pinkette as she got a chair to ready herself.

He wished their kissing session had gone a little bit longer.

-w-w-

While Amu was working on her drawing of Ikuto, the man decided that it was a little too quiet.

"How come you decided to be in the art major?" he asked. The pinkette looked at him to make sure he didn't move from his position and answered, "I've always like creating things in pictures but in terms of what I want to do with that, I haven't decided yet; drawing is one of many things I like to do. I like digital design too."

When he didn't say anything, Amu glanced at him "You don't have to stay in you position anymore, I got the rough sketch down, she said and then asked," What about you? Are you going to pursue your music career?"

Ikuto stretched out the stiffness of his muscles as he said, "Are you asking that because of my lineage?"

Amu shrugged her shoulders, "Even if I didn't know who you were, I still think your music is beautiful," she said as she smiled at Ikuto, "It makes your body warm and your heart flutter when I hear the melody you play on that violin."

The gentle smile on her lips could be seen in her eyes and for a second there, Ikuto felt his heart skipped a beat. He looked away when he realized that in any moment, his blush was going to appear on his face.

In all the years that he had played the violin, this was the first time someone had complimented his play; not because he was his father's son, but because he was himself.

"Ikuto!" Startle he looked up at the pinkette who was pouting at him while coming up to him, "You moved your head!"

Eyes widened, he didn't realize that he had ruined his pose, "Sorry, I didn't realize how tired my neck became."

Amu's pout turned into a frown as she said, "You should've told me if you were tired, I would've drawn faster." She said as she turned back to her sketchbook and examined the content, "Actually, I think it's fine; I've pretty much finished all the detailed part of you."

To prove her point, she showed the content of her work to the blue-haired man and smiled, "Well! What do you think?"

Ikuto observed the portrait of him and saw the figure was standing by the window with his back to the sun in a relaxed manner.

His lips twitched in a smile. It piqued his interest of how the pinkette drew him like this. He looked up at the pinkette who smiled like a child's smile as she waited for his critique. He looked at the drawing again before looking back to her.

"I don't really have a very picky eye for art but I think it looks great" he commented as he handed back the work to her.

Amu looked at her work again before frowning, "Maybe I should let Nikaidou-sensei have a look. I don't really know if this is the work he's looking for."

"Why would you do that? If you like it and you're proud of it, you don't need his approval."

Amu's eyes widened at Ikuto's statement. She hadn't expected it and it had caught her off guard before she realized what he had said, "He will be the one grading my art so-"

"Yeah but he's looking at _your_ art. I'm no artist but you shouldn't draw what _he_ would want; he should grade based on your interpretation of this theme right?"

The pink haired girl looked away from embarrassment. Ikuto was right though; she has always been trying to draw what people like to see. It's not like she doesn't put her thought into it, but she had always been conscious of whether or not it will be liked and not trusting her feelings of it.

The pinkette looked up at Ikuto again and smiled shyly, "Yeah you're right"

Ikuto grinned back at her, "So hand it in with confidence" Amu looked at her sketch again before looking back up at Ikuto, "For now it's okay but I want to try different styles in the next few weeks"

At this, the man smirked, "As long as you uphold your end of the deal, I'll be your muse."

Amu crossed her arms in her attempt to hide her embarrassment and her blush as she looked away from Ikuto with a,"Yeah, yeah, you and your ecchi thoughts, you pervert."

With his smirk still in place, he walked toward the pinkette to wrap his arms around her. Amu immediately stiffened up when Ikuto breathed into her ear, "No little kitten; the deal is, I take all your firsts" and with that he bit her ear lightly.

Amu squealed in embarrassment before she pushed Ikuto away and backed herself into a corner in a comical way, "Wha-what was that?!"

As soon as she said that, her stomach growled rather loudly. There was a pregnant pause between the two young adults in the room before there was a second loud grumble coming from the pinkette again.

Immediately, Ikuto started laughing, clutching his stomach as it got funnier to him while Amu turned red with embarrassment, barking at Ikuto, "Stop laughing! You took half my lunch again today so of course I'm hungry right now!"

Wiping the tears in his eyes, Ikuto stood up and held out a hand for Amu, "Sorry, sorry," he said as he held her up, "How about I treat you to dinner then?"

Surprised, she looked at Ikuto for a bit and then gave him a weird look, "you're not going to make me do anything, are you?" she asked with a suspicious look in her eyes.

Smirking, Ikuto pulled Amu and leveled his face to hers, "Like I said Amu," he said in a low seductive voice that had the pinkette spine shivering, "Only if you want me to" and with that he let go of her and put his hands on his hips.

"Dinner?"

Glaring at him with a blush on her face, she nodded and went to go out the door, "Let's go!"

Ikuto chuckled as he followed behind her.

Teasing her was just so fun.

-w-w-

Amu's eyes widened as they came upon the door of a very expensive restaurant. She turned to Ikuto, "Wait Ikuto! We're going to eat here?!" she asked in a flustered tone.

Turning to the pinkette, the man nodded as he said, "Why not? You're hungry, right?"

"I'm hungry but I don't have that kind of money for such an expensive place."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at that, "I thought I was treating?"

"Even if you're treating, I don't want to treat at such an expensive restaurant!" she heard of the reviews of this restaurant and that type of quality food won't come cheap. "Let's just go to a ramen shop please? I don't even have the right kind of clothes for such a fancy place."

The blue haired man was taken aback by her response. He thought girls liked this kind of place; at least, according to the girls he used to date.

He didn't know why it set a smile on his face but it did. Ikuto took her hand and led her away, "Okay, ramen it is."

Amu grinned widely as the cook put forth the ramen in front of her. She took a pair of disposable chopsticks from the can and split the wood apart as she dug in with a "Itadakimas!".

Ikuto smiled at her as he was waiting for his order. She was so cute and fun to be around.

Amu noticed that Ikuto had been staring at her for a while now and blushed when she saw that he was still doing it until his order of ramen and sardines came.

Ikuto observed the food in front of him that Amu ordered for him. Truth be told, he never been to a ramen shop before. He was so used to the high-end restaurants that he didn't know what to make of the taste of small places like this.

The pinkette noticed Ikuto's hesitation and she asked, "Are you not hungry?"

The man looked at Amu and shook his head, "I've never tried this before."

Amu's eyes widened, "Really? You should then" she smiled and continued, "I don't come here a lot but when I do, this place is my favorite in mind when I bring friends with me."

Ikuto smiled a bit and took his wooden chopsticks. Carefully, he picked up a few strands of noodles to his mouth and slurped it.

Patiently, the pinkette waited for his comment. Ikuto finished chewing through his first bite and smiled at Amu.

"It's good."

-w—w-

"You don't have to walk me back home, you know? I can take care of myself." Amu said as they were making the way to the direction of her place.

Ikuto followed along side of her, "I know you can take care of yourself but you never know what's going to happen." Adding his two cents, he said, "Perverts can come out in the most unexpected of places."

"You mean like you?" Amu said in a sarcastic tone.

Ikuto smirked at her as he said, "I'm not like those men, Amu," to emphasize his point, he grabbed hold of her arms and turn her to face him, "I won't do anything you wouldn't want to." Amu blushed as he stared intensely at her.

She won't admit it but walking around the streets at night does scare her a bit but it's not like she can't handle herself. She knows she can kick ass when the time is necessary for her to do so. Nonetheless, when Ikuto said he was going to walk her home, she thought it was sweet of him to do so.

Smiling at her silence, Ikuto leaned toward her right side, he whispered, "Good night, little kitten" With that said he cupped her butt cheeks and gave it a squeeze. Amu squeaked from the contact and growled; Ikuto was already a few distances away before he winked at her.

Blushing and still a little flustered, the pinkette yelled "You stupid pervert!" but quickly apologized to the neighbors around her when they came out to see what the noise was about.

Ikuto smirked and chuckled along the way as he still heard Amu's distance apologies.

His eyes widened when he realized something. Shoot…he should've kissed her instead of touching her butt.

Oh wells, it was nice to touch them anyway that he wouldn't mind doing it again; if just to do it to see that cute blush on her face again.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I wanted to do a little fluff here because hey! It's not always about the sexy, hot and sweaty scenes- I lie, it is; I live for the love of Amuto.**

 **Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one!**

 **DaTenshi Yuki**


End file.
